helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble and Civilian
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Attend the ball held by Jorcastle family and bring Alan the dessert. Objective Talk to Mr. Alan regarding the relationship between civilians and nobles. Rewards EXP +500 Synopsis Magda gave her deserts to Alan and talked about and Civilians with him. It was a very special day. Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, have you noticed any change in the ball invitations? Magda: ...What's wrong with the invitation, mother? Eliza: At first, it was just a piece of paper with some big yet simple letters. Now it's more and more heavily decorated. Some even bear precious herbal fragrance... Our hard work is paying off! I'm looking forward to the day when the Ellenstein family's crest returns to the Senate's Noble Order. Before that, we must continue... Hang on, my child. What is in your hand? Magda: Ah... This... Ha-hah... Err... Actually... (The maid pulled out a piece of cake from Magda's hand...) Avery small honey cream cake... Eliza: It was a gift? Magda: ...Em? Eliza: It's common for noble ladies in high classto give each other gifts like desserts and handkerchiefs. The food box behind you bears a family crest... When I was young, I used to present others food that you eat and you'll gain weight. No one would actually eat but we still do it, hoping the receiver wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. We would send out this kind of gift in a very friendly manner and turn around to throw away such presents we have received. My child, you are still too young. Magda: I see... Eliza: Get rid of it. Don't fall in someone's trap. Magda: Yes, mother. (I remember Mr. Alan's baby pig loves dessert. I think he will attend tonight's ball. I should bring it over.) Story Chat 2 Magda: (Almost forgot tonight's ball is hosted by the Jorcastle Family... Please don't let me bump into the heiress of the Jorcastle house...) Lynna: The Jorcastle Family's ball is not for everyone! Magda: This familiar voice... Lynna: Pardon me... You know I have zero tolerance for broken nobles like you. Please keep yourself out of my sight! : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Broke nobles like you are not welcome to the Jorcastle Family's banquet. : Magda: What a pity! I haven't got an opportunity to give the desserts to Mr. Alan yet... Keep an advantage over Lynna Jorcastle on her strong point to defeat her... : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: Damn it! Gonzalo: Lynna, take your leave. Lynna: Brother! Mr. Alan and you... When did you get here? Gonzalo: We don't have time for this. Don't bring more shame to the family. Leave now. Lynna: (Turned around to leave) Yes, brother! Magda: (Hmm? Mr. Alan? Did he see everything?) Alan: Lady Ellenstein... Magda: (He looks so serious... What happened?) Alan: I heard Miss Lynna mention the noble and the civilians... What do you think a real noble is? Magda: Hmm? Mr. Alan, you mean? Alan: In Finsel, there is an invisible wall between the noble and the common. Nothing can pass the wall, be it words or anything else. The noble can't see the common as if they didn't really exist. Magda: Invisible? (I've never heard anyone describing the relationship between the noble and the common like this...) Alan: Lady Ellenstein, do you agree? They don't care about the civilians whatsoever though the noble life is actually built on their shoulders. Magda: No, I don't agree with this opinion at all. The nobles got their titles thanks to their early contribution to Finsel's founding. The big four are descendants of the four meritorious guards of the first Saints. In that chaotic era, it makes sense for the common people to support and serve the nobles. However, people seem to forget about it these days. The noble forget they can't even open a carriage door without the civilians. And the common people forget it is the noble's responsibility to protect them as well as the city. You are right. There is an invisible wall between the two classes. I have an idea but it might sound ridiculous... I want to push down the wall! Alan: Lady Ellenstein... Magda: Mr. Alan, don't you want? If not, you wouldn't be asking me this question... Alan: Hmm... You got me... Magda: Let's work together to push down the wall! Alan: You are right. Complaints can't solve the problem. I want to thank you, Magda. Magda: (It's the first time he didn't call me Lady Ellenstein...) Ah... The box of desserts... Alan: ...What desserts? Magda: Hmm... I... Cough... I brought many desserts... Hmm... I remember you said your baby pig loves it... So I asked my maid to bring a box... Alan: Really... (Packing up desserts at the ball was too awkward... Magda remembers it so clearly...) Yes... Ha-hah... My Jiu... No, my baby pig loves it very much. Thank you, Magda! Magda: Ha-hah... No big deal... (I can't let Mr. Alan know the desserts were ordered to get rid of by my mother...) Story Chat 3 Magda: Today it feels very different from before... I'm not the only one holding this thought about the noble and the civilians. Make efforts to push down the wall! Now my life is not all about the lofty mission of recovering the Ellenstein Family's glory. For this mission, I, the only daughter of my mother, must pay a dear price to help the Ellenstein Family return to the Noble Order. However... Everything seems to bear a thin layer of gentle glow, no matter it is an abstract matter like the family glory and the Noble Order or a tangible item like a gorgeous dress and precious jewelry... It doesn't feel real. I think I'm touching some firm and real existence under the prosperous surface of Finsel's high class... All in all, I must thank Mr. Alan! Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript